5 Down 1 to Go
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: Katara wants to join a gang. But Sokka and Zuko are trying to stop her. What happens when she finally joins a gang?
1. Teenagers

This story is base on gangs..Okay so ya...R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter one

No!

* * *

" Are you crazy! there are gangs and anything you could possibly think of out there and you want to walk to the main hood!" Katara sighed and nodded. Again. " Sokka if you are done giving your 'it's dangerouse' speech I'll be going now." She got up from the chair and started walking to the door. Sokka grabbed her pink tight sleeve and pulled her back. " Please Katara listen to me, I know how dangerouse it is." Katara ripped his hand away from her.

" Well since you think your all strong and mighty just because your in one of the gangs, maybe you can bring me down there, or no better yet bring me to your gang." Sokka sighed. " It's not that easy, I can't just bring you, You have to be joining the gang or something." Katara crossed her arms.

" Fine." Sokka looked at her. " Fine what?" Katara rolled her eyes. " Fine, as in Fine I'll join." Sokka's head cocked to the side. " You, You want to Join!" he snickered a few times and started laughing. " Fine if you won't bring me I'll go alone." She turned around and ran out the door. Sokka stopped laughing and ran out the door after her. She ran all the way under the bridge. She screamed and started hitting Sokka when he grabbed her arm to make her stop running. " Katara please you don't know what your doing!" Katara turned around to look at him.

"I do too!" Sokka shook his head. " No you don't understand, they won't just put you in the gang because you want to be, they'll put you in there so you can desire their needs." Katara looked at him surpriced. " They'll what!" Sokka let go of her arm and stood up strait. " They would'nt Sokka! I've known most of them my whole life!"

Sokka frowned. " They don't act like they did when they were fifteen Katara, Their wanted people now, well in a way so am I." Katara frowned and hugged her brother. " I'm so sorry...so sorry." Sokka smiled and patted her back. " It's okay Katara you didn't know." They stood there for a little bit and then Katara let go. " Lets go home, it's getting late and dark." Sokka smiled and nodded. They walked into the house and Katara ran upatairs.

She opend the door a crack so she knew when Sokka was going to go out. He walked past her room and into his. She smiled and stuffed some pillows under her sheets andshut the door all the way. She walked over to her dresser and took out a black outfit. She pulled of her other cloths and pulled the new ones over.

She walked as quiet as she could to the window and opend it. She took out the screen and set it on her bed. She crawled throught the window and slid down the roof over to the garden vine holder. She climbed down it the way Sokka had shown her and hid behind a bush. Sokka jumped down from the roof and started to run down to the bridge. Katara stepped out and started running after him. When he stopped infront of a bunch of guys she hid behind the trash can and waited.

"So why did you call us here T?" Zuko was propped against the alley wall. He looked at the group and moved his twig to the other side of his mouth. "Let me guess, your scared that the girls are making a little girly gang?" T growled and walked up to Zuko. " You think your 'the bomb' then why don't you make sure the girly squad doesn't bother us? Or is that to much for you to handle?" Zuko smiled. " No problom Mary." All the guys snickered and looked at the two.

Zuko smiled. "Oh nooo I can't take your mission Mary..then you won't be able to touch the pretty little scouts." T growled walked back to the group. Zuko walked back slowly with his hands in the air. " No no guys you go defeat the girl scouts and I'll just kick back and relax."

Zuko smiled and walked around the corner. He sneeked behind Katara and covered her mouth. She looked at him. He smiled and moitioned her to come with him. They snuck back behind the corner and he let go of her. "Give me one reason you sould be spying on us?" Katara smiled and hugged him. He cleared his throat and moved her away. Katara laughed and snickered. "You scared I might give you girl scout cuddies?" Zuko shook his head and took her hand. He walked her to the bridge and stopped.

"Okay, for the last time Katara you can't join the gang! You'll die trieing." Katara rolled her eyes. " Your just like Sokka Z give it up. Now that I know theres a girl gang I'll just go join their girl scouts, as you call them." Zuko rolled his eyes and growled. " You won't give up will you?" She shook her head and smiled. " Not on my grave." He smiled and crossed his arms. " Your good I'll give yoou that." Katara raised an eyebrow. " Haven't I always been?" He rolled his eyes and took her hand again. " Where are we going?" Zuko looked at her and smiled. "I'm bringing you home." She sighed and started squirming.

" Katara just give up your not joining! Any gang for that reason!" Katara went to kick him but he grabbed her leg. "You know if you would have hit me were you were aiming i would have killed you!" She smiled and he picked her up bridal style and then threw her over his back. She sighed and started punching his back. They walked up to her house. He walked up to her room and threw her on the bed. " Now will you stay here like a good little girl?" she smiled and nodded. He shook his head and walked over to her. " If you don't I'll have to stay here tonight and make sure you don't run." She rolled her eyes. " Don't you think Gran-Gran and Sokka would be a little mad, or even kickour asses?"

Zuko smiled and shrugged. "Then I propose you don't try to run back." She got up and walked over to the bathroom door. He grabbed her hand. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. " I'm going to use the bathroom." He smirked. " But theres a window and I know you'll use it." She sighed and walked back to her bed. " Your good Katara, but I'm better." She rolled her eyes and laid down. She turned over to face the wall. He sighed and sat in her chair. This will be a long night.

* * *

(snicker) Mary! thats a funny name for a guy... WellI hope you liked it. R&R

-Zutarafan


	2. One Of Us!

In this chapter you find out a lot you need to know...and to give you a heads up Sokka, Zuko, and Katara are witches and warlocks. So ENJOY!

...R&R

* * *

chapter 2

One of Us!

* * *

_Katara was walking up to a stage and saw Destiney and Python! Their eyes were red and they were grinning. She stepped up to the microphone and before she started singing Destiney and Python were right by her. Destiney started singing, but more like chanting..._

_Saving me, raping me, watching me..._

_Then she started walking toward Katara with flamed flowing off of her hands. repeating the saying and at the end saying. "Join us Katara!" Python joined in. "Join us Katara!" Katara felt herself get warm. She looked at her hands and screamed. There was a design on her hand all the way up to her elbow. Thats what Destiney and Python have! She looked at them. They were smiling and their hands were in flames.They kept repeating that saying. _

_Katara started crying. "Destiney Python please, Stop...Awhhhhhh..." Destiney shot a flame at her and it hit her in the stomach. She screamed in pain and fell over. "It's okay Katara take the pain become one of us." Python walked up and put her glowing flamed hand on Katara' s head. She screamed in pain as a S was burnt into her skin. She threw a freezing storm at them but nothing happend._

_Then she felt something shake her. Python and Destiney looked up and growled. "Join us..." Then she heard Zuko. "Katara wake up...Katara!"_

Her eyes shot open and she screamed. She had sweat running down her head and winced in pain. She looked at Zuko. His eyes were big and he was as pale as a ghost. " Zuko what happend?" He shook his head and his eyes met hers. " When you were screaming in your sleep you started getting these wierd marks...and...and." Katara stopped him and ran to her mirror in her bathroom. There was the S on her head. She looked at her arms they still had the desings. She was terrified now. She slowly put a hand on the place that got burnt in her dream. She winced in pain and pulled up her shirt. And there was the burn. She put a hand over it and said. "Thios deponsicus." And the pain went away.

She ran out of the bathroom and ran into Zuko. "Zuko...in my dream everything I saw happen to me I felt it and I have everything...and...I'm so scared." She put her face into his shirt and started crying. Zuko nodded still scared and comfused. " Zuko were is Sokka?" Zuko looked at her. " Hes in his room...sleeping." Katara nodded. She slowly got up off of Zuko and put a hand out to help him up. He looked at her. "What happend to your hand Katara?" She slowly pulled it back to her and turned around. " I don't know Zuko... I don't know." He nodded and stood up. " I want to see Sokka... I need his help."

Zuko nodded and put an arm around her shoulders. They walked over to Sokka's door. Zuko knocked. " Come in." Zuko looked at Katara she nodded. When they stepped inside they saw Sokka waxing his boomerang with his magic and laying down. "Sokka..." Sokka cut them short. " Why were you screaming Katara?" He turned around and faced them. Katara quickly hid here face and her arms. Sokka raised an eyebrow. " Whats wrong Katara? Zuko what happen?" Zuko sighed and sat on the bed. " I'm not sure..I heard her scream so I thought she was just having a bad nightmare and I went to wake her up..and then I saw...something happen."

Sokka looked at Katara. He got off the bed and walked over to his only sister. He tried to grab her arm. But Katara turned away and shook her head. " Don't tuch me sokka." Sokka sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Katara please tell me what happend I'm here to help." Katara started crying. " How can you help Sokka? It was just a dream." She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. He looked at Zuko. " What happend did anything happen to her when she was asleep?" Zuko nodded. " She started getting these markings...Almost like Kat's." Sokka looked back at Katara and saw nothing. "Theres nothing there Zuko." Katara looked at Sokka. "Can't you see the S on my head or the markings on my..." She trailed off when she looked at her hands and saw her old skin with nothing on there.

" I think you two were just tired or something." Katara nodded. "Thanks Sokka." She left and walked back to her room. She sat on the bed and locked the door while thinking. Okay I was scared when they appeard so maybe they appear when I'm scared. She thought of her dream last night and nothing happend. She sighed and laid on her bed. " I don't know how to control this thing but I have a good feeling I know who does." She got up and walked over to her bathroom. She looked at all the medication that were in her bathroom. " No, no, no, yes!" She picked up a bottle of witch/warlock sleeping pills. She turned it over so she could read the back. " Take two. Takes about an hour to work. Do not use magic with this medication." She growled and opend it. She poured four into her hand.

She took her glass and filled it with water. She stared at the pills and took a deep breath. " This might kill me but I need to know more." She put the pills in her mouth and took a big drink. She swallowed them all down and sighed. She walked over to her bed and layed down. She grabbed her book and started to read. She started to feel light headed. And the words started to blend together. She sighed. She put the book down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

_She woke up on the stage again. Destiney was sitting in a chair waiting. For her. Katara took a deep breath and walked up to Destiney. "Back to join?" Katara shook her head. " No I want to know what you did and how I can control it!" Destiney smiled and shook her head. " Sorry but I can't help untill you fully join and I give you all your powers." Katara sighed and looked at the ground. "I'll join." Destiney smiled. " Good. Python!" Pyton came walking in and smiled. "Has she joined?" Destiney nodded. "Give her all her powers." Python smiled and her hands burst into flames again. Python walked up to Katara and ripped her sleeves off. Katara winced in pain but grinded her teeth together to stop from screaming. _

_Python took her hand and touched her shoulders. Katara screamed and Python pushed harder. " Do you feel the power building up inside my child?" Katara screamed. Python laughed and cut her cheeks. Katara grinded her teeth together as hard as she could to stop all the pain. Python took the blood on her finger and wipped it on her eyelids like eyeshadow. Katara opend her eyes and they turned bright red. Just like theirs. Python smiled and told Katara to stand up. _

_She cut her pants and they turned a bright red and into a leather skirt. Katara screamed as Python cut her legs and burned them leaving more wierd marks. Python stood up straight when she was done with her legs and came to her shirt. Python put her hands on her back. Leaving very big S's. Katara screamed and started crying. This was just to much pain! _

Zuko and Sokka's heads shot up when they heard Katara screaming. They looked at each other and ran out the door. They ran to Katara's door. " Damn she locked the fucking door!" Sokka looked at Zuko. "The windows!" Zuko nodded and they ran back to Sokka's room. Zuko crawled out of Sokka's window first and ran over to Katara's window. He looked in and saw Katara getting sliced up. He pulled the window up a little. Katara's body looked at him and the window shut and locked. Same with the bathroom window. She set her head back down. Zuko crawled back to Sokka's window. " She locked the windows!" Sokka growled and ran back to Katara's door. He started banging on it. "Open the door Katara!" Zuko joined him and started to bang on the door with him. "Open the door Katara!" They both yelled.

_Katara could hear Zuko and Sokka. But very faintly. She shook the thought out of head and put her mind back to Python. And the unforgivable pain. Python came in front smiling. " Does it hurt?" Katara nodded and winced when one of her tears ran down her cheek. They were as hot as Python's hands! Python tilted her head and smiled. " This may hurt a little." She put her hands on Katara's breast. Katara screamed as loud as she could but Python didn't move she just made her hand hotter. Katara had tears rushing out of her eyes._

They Busted the door open and ran over to Katara. Her body was completly full of red lines and she was screaming. Zuko touched her and winced. "Damn it shes as hot as hell man!" Sokka looked at his sister. "Is this what happend earlier?" Zuko nodded. " Yes, but not even close to this bad!" Sokka sat down staring at the window. Zuko was yelling at Katara to wake up and trying to shake her awake. Sokka closed his eyes and started chanting...

Wanting her, haunting her, I can feel you pull her down...

_Python and Destiney looked up and started to scream. And then Katara heard a sound that started hurting her. She started to scream to. Then she started to feel herself comeback. _

Her eyes bursted open and she screamed. She looked at her self and started to cry. She felt something pull at her and her eyes closed again. Zuko yelled and hit the bed. " Do it again we almost had her!" Sokka nodded and started to chanting again...

Wanting her,haunting her, I can feel you pull her down...

Katara's eyes snapped open again and she looked at Zuko. She smiled and sat up. Zuko flew back. She started moving like a belly dancer. And looked at Zuko. She started glowing bright. And started walking. She smiled showing her fangs. Zuko and Sokka stared at her. She turned diffrent people. She would turn into Destiney and then Python, and then Katara again. She started singing with Python and Destiney...

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you loning you

She started singing and walking around Zuko touching him. She smiled.

I won't let you pull me down.  
Hunting you I can smell you-alive

Your heart pounding in my head.

She started walking away from him but kept dancing. She started to glow even brighter. Zuko looked at Sokka. Sokka was wide eyed watching his sister turn into a demon. She started to glow even brighter and brighter. Zuko and Sokka shielded their eyes from the bright light. When the light died down Katara wasn't there. Zuko got up he looked at his shoulders and head which Katara touched when she was singing. He has those same red marks. He sighed and walked over to Sokka. "What did that spell do!" Sokka looked at Zuko. "It was suppose to wake her from the ritual." Zuko growled. "What was doing the ritual, what demon?" Sokka shrugged. "I would say the love demon." Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were...vampires." Sokka nodded. "They are." Zuko's hands fell to his side and he started rubbing his temples. "Why Katara? I know shes a witch too, but why not us?" Sokka looked at Zuko. "Don't worry their after us next, can't you tell? Their after you next." Zuko moaned and walked to Katara's bathroom.

"What are you doing?" "I'm going to take some sleeping pills." Sokka laughed. "You know they want you next but you want to go to sleep?" Zuko nodded and walked back into the room. "This is a new bottle, the back says there are eighteen pills in this bottle and now there are only fifteen." Sokka shrugged. "So." "I haven't taken any yet, which means Katara took..at least...four!" Sokka looked up from his spell book. Zuko sighed and poured four onto his hand. "What are you doing that can really mess up a witch/warlock!" Zuko nodded. "Yes I know that, but I have to get to the demon relm like Katara did." Sokka sighed. "Are you sure Zuko? We don't even know how Katara got there in the first place without taking the pills."

Zuko nodded. "I'm sorry Sokka." He moved his hand and froze Sokka. He sighed and swallowed the pills. He laid on Katara's bed. He took a deep breath and let sleep over take him.

_He was standing on a stage and saw Katara! But she was standing next to Python and Destiney. "Katara! Please you don't have to do this come back to me and Sokka!" She smiled and started laughing. "Why would I Zuko? Why don't you join me and we can live together." Zuko sighed. "Katara I love you too much I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I just wanted you to be safe." Katara made a innocent face. "Ohh...I love you too Zuko but I' was a witch I could have taken care of my self." Zuko frowned. "I was hoping it wouldn't get this far." He threw a fire blast at them. Destiney blocked it with a wave of her hand. Zuko frowned and sighed. "Please Katara." She stood up and started walking toward him her hands flaming. Then she started chanting..._

_saving me, raping me, watching me..._

_Zuko put his head down. " If this will let me be with you then be it Katara." She smiled and kept chanting. He felt himself get warm. He looked at his arms and sighed. The design of Kat was on his arm and up his arm. Katara walked up to him and touched his head making a big S. He gridded his teeth together. And tried to smouther a scream. She smiled. "Feel the pain yet Zuko?" He smiled a tear ran down his cheek. "Never!" She frowned and blasted a flame at him. It hit him in the side. He screamed. She smiled again. "Now do you feel it? Join us Zuko." She kept chanting the saying over and over again.

* * *

_

Those are some pretty weird chants I know but I was listening to a song and they has some parts like that but I redid them. And what did you think about it? And no this isn't the end ofthe story so don't worry.Okay R&R

-Zutarafan


	3. With My Love

_Okay another chapter This one You get a big surprice. And some of it is nasty! In the blood gore nasty! Well R&R ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

chapter three

_With My Love

* * *

_

_Zuko was on the ground panting. He took a deep breath and sat up tall. Katara smiled and picked him up. He groaned in pain and stood. She tore his shirt sleeves off of his shirt and Zuko took a deep breath. She smiled and touched his shoulders. He screamed and a couple of tears rolled down his face. She poked out her bottom lip. "Oh Zuko why don't you just take the pain? I did." Zuko smiled. "I'll take the pain Katara." She smiled and cut his cheek. He winced and she put his blood on her finger and rubbed it on his eyelids. _

_He opend his eyes. He sighed when he saw his eye visoin was red. Well it's to late to go bacck now. He looked at Katara. She smiled and ripped his pant legs off. He winced and put his hands into fists. She rubed his legs and grabbed them. He screamed as her hands burned into his legs. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. But Katara just pushed harder. She stood up and Zuko looked at his legs. They had Kat's mark on them. He stood strait when he felt Katara's hands rubbing his back. _

_His mustles tightened. She smiled. "Relax you seem so... tense." Zuko smiled. "Me tense you know me better then that Katara." She frowned and put her hands on his back. He screamed and she pushed harder. She let go to show two S's on his back._

Sokka broke the ice and ran over to Zuko's body. He saw all the marks and started to read the spell book. He looked back at Zuko's screaming form. "Stop Katara." Sokka said as he saw Zuko start to turn. He heard something and stopped to listen. He could faintly hear Katara chant...

_saving me,raping me, watching me..._

Sokka sighed and opend the book. He took a deep breath. "Sorry Zuko." He moved his hand over Zuko's body and started to chant...

_Wanting him,haunting him,I can feel you pull him down..._

_Zuko screamed and dropped to the floor. This is so painful how did Katara do it? He was breathing deeply now. Then he heard Sokka..._

_Wanting him,haunting him,I can feel you pull him down..._

_Zuko's eyes grew big. "No Sokka!" Destiney,Python,and Katara looked up and started to scream. Then Zuko heard a beeping noise. He started to scream to. Then he could feel himself come back._

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Sokka. "Stop please Sokka, stop." Sokka sighed and kept reading. Zuko screamed and his eyes closed. Sokka kept chanting...

_Wanting him,haunting him,I can feel you pull him down..._

Zuko's eyes shot open and he looked at Sokka. "Why didn't you stop Sokka?" Sokka kept chanting. Zuko frowned and threw a ice blast at him. "Your not Zuko, bring him back Kat!" Zuko laughed. "Silly warlock do you not see what a futer you could have if you join me? You could be with your sister and me again, and maybe even Destiney." Sokka closed his eyes and shook his head. "To me shes dead!" Zuko smiled. "Oh she missed you so much." Sokka growled. "Why don't you come out and talk to me your self Kat!" Zuko frowned and vanished. The ice holding Sokka vanished. He sighed and fell to the ground. "What have you done Katara?"

_Zuko came back into the dream and found himself in a room with red pillows and a beautiful red silk bed with red walls and red silk window curtains. Everything in the room was red. Zuko looked at the other side of the bed. He smiled when he say Katara's sleeping form. He shook her awake and she turned around. "Zuko!" He nodded. She smiled and hugged him. "Why did you join them?" Zuko sighed. "Because I wanted to be with you Katara." She smiled and hugged him tighter. She let go and looked around. "Where are we?" Zuko shrugged. "Maybe the Red Room in the White House or somthing." Katara laughed and threw a pillow at him. _

_He smiled and threw one back. Zuko tackled Katara on the floor. They frowned and touched the floor. It was all blood. Katara screamed and they both got back on the bed all full of blood. "Where are we?" Katara frowned and hugged Zuko. He hugged her back and shut his eyes. _

_"Maybe we sould get some rest and maybe Python and Destiney will come back and explain what happend." Zuko nodded and they laid down. Katara pulled the covers over them and fell asleep. Zuko watched Katara. She looked so peaceful. Even in a matter like this one. He sighed and turned over. He shut his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

_

Well it wasn't that bad of nasty. But just keep in mind they turned into vampires. Witch/warlock to Vampire wow thats a big jump! Just wait untill the next chapter.

preview: Zuko and Katara descide to go along with it and get pretty wild! And Sokka finds a very powerful spell that could kill him getting Zuko and Katara back. Okay no more you have to read it your self when it comes out. R&R

-Zutarafan


	4. Big Plans

Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. I have another chapter. So R&R. ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

chapter four

_big plans

* * *

_

_Zuko woke up and saw that Katara was sleeping on his chest. He smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear. 'She beautiful.' he thought. He sighed and noticed they were still in the 'red' room. He felt something soft on his chest and looked. He was in a red silk shirt with matching pants. He sighed and looked at Katara. She was in a silk red dress. _

_'Red really suits her.' he thought. He shook her softly and laughed when she yelped in surprice. "Zuko! What the hell!" she yelled. He shrugged. "I didn't put you there, you sleeped on me like that." he said. "No, I mean, never mind." she turned around and looked back at Zuko. She sighed. "We're still in this stupid room! When are we getting out?" she said looking at him._

_He shrugged and crawled to the side of the bed. He put his foot down and smiled. "This kinda feels good." She looked at him and crawled over. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "No really! Try it." she put her foot into the blood and sighed. It was warm and it did feel good. _

_Zuko took her hand and she opend her eyes. "What are you doing." he smiled. "For some reason I'm really hungry." he said. She smiled and nodded. He pulled them off the bad and they landed in the blood. It was deeper then last night. About up to their knees. Zuko picked his hand up and it was covered in blood. He licked his finger and looked at Katara. _

_"Try this!" he said and licked his other finger. She looked at her hand and took a deep breath. _

Sokka pased the room bitting his nails. "Okay Green...no hes werewolfs...um Jun! Thats it she took a couple of years in vampire class." he said. He grabbed his spell book, some unicorn hair, and his jacket. He ran down stairs, grabbed some paper and a pen. Dear Gran-Gran,

Me and Katara ran over to a friends house. Be back later.

-Sokka

Sokka nodded. He clipped it to the fridge and ran to the door. He grabbed his keys and his cell phone. He dialed Jun's number and listened to the ring. "Hello?" "Hi Jun this is Sokka, I need help." "On what? What happen Sokka? Did Zuko do something again?" "No this time it was Katara. Do you think I could come over and I'll tell you everything there." "Okay." "Okay thanks." "Ya." "Bye." Bye." Sokka hung up and started the car. He pulled out and drove at top speed to Jun's.

_Katara growned. "This is so good, what do you think it is?" Zuko shrugged and licked his finger. "I don't know but it's awsome." she nodded and looked over at the black figure on the other side of the room. "Zuko look." she pointed to the figure. Zuko crawled over to her and looked at Katara. "It's Destiney." he said. Katara looked at him. "How did you know you didn't even look! You were looking at me the whole time." she said. He shrugged. "I don't know I just know." she rolled her eyes and looked back at the figure. _

_He was right it was Destiney. She clapped and sat on the bad. "So how do you like it?" Destiney asked. "You mean this red stuff? It's awsome!" Zuko said and licked Katara's arm that had a little on it. Katara looked at Zuko. "What are you doing?" he shrugged. "You tast pretty good." he whispered. Destiney laughed. "Your vampires now so don't worry Katara it's all natural you'll be doing pretty soon to him." _

_Katara looked at Zuko and grabbed his hand. "Stop it!" she said. He smiled and shrugged. "I can't help it you tast good." she rolled her eyes and looked at Destiney. "Whats in this stuff? Some kind of drug or somehting?" Destiney laughed. "No it's blood dear, and now that you have tryed it you won't be able to stop, you'll want more all the time." _

_Katara shook her head. And looked at Zuko. He was just as shocked. He looked at Katara. "What are we going to do Katara?" he asked in a whisper like voice. Hes scared. Katara thought. "The only thing you can do is enjoy it, if you don't feed you'll die." she said. Katara felt scared now. She didn't want to do this. A tear ran down her cheek and she hugged Zuko. _

_He patted her back and nodded. "It's okay Katara we'll get throw this together." she nodded. He looked at Destiney. "What do we have to do?" Zuko asked. Destiney smiled. "Theres a party tonight, and don't worry since you two are beginners you won't have to feed, you can just by a drink, and everyone there will be vampires so get lose make some friends." Zuko nodded and looked at Katara._

_"You want to do that?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. "Can we get some new cloths?"

* * *

_

Ya I know this was pretty short. And Zuko kind of lost it there for a second. But you have to admitt it's kind of scary. Well R&R

- Z.F


	5. I can't do this

_Hey another chapter, well enjoy! R&R _

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

chapter five

_I can't do this!

* * *

_

_Katara sighed and hugged Zuko a little tighter. He looked at her and smiled warmly at her. "Are you ready to go, now that you got your 'new' clothes?" he asked. Katara nodded and started to walk toward the doors that lead into a special bar just for vampires. She looked around at all the people there. They all looked at them and smiled. Katara gripped Zuko even tighter and he frowned a little. _

_Destiney didn't tell them what it was like. They sat at a table that no one was on and he held Katara's hand. She looked at him. "Zuko I'm scared." he nodded. "I kind of am too, but we have to do this, if we want to win Destiney's trust." she nodded. And hugged him. "I miss Sokka so much." he nodded. "Me too." _

_Then three other people came to their table. A man, and two woman. "Hello, so you two new comers?" he asked. Zuko nodded. "Yes, and let me guess, your not?" the man laughed and put his hand out. "I'm Mikki, and these are my girls, Nikki and Kara." the girls smiled and put there hands out. Katara and Zuko shook them and they all sat back. "So what brings you two here," he asked. Zuko looked at Katara and smiled._

_"We were told to come here and meet new...friends." he said. Mikki laughed and stopped. "Oh I'm sorry, what are your names?" Katara smiled a little and Zuko nudged her shoulder. She looked at him and frowed her eyebrows. 'Tell them.' he mouthed. She sighed and looked at them. "I'm Katara and this is Zuko." she said. The man nodded._

_"So who sent you here?" Katara looked at Zuko. He shrugged and sighed. "Destiney and Python." he said. Kara nodded. "The hard way I see, well Katara could a pretty girl like you want to come with me and Nikki to a little girl time?" she asked. Katara looked at Zuko. He shrugged. "Oh come now, let the man have a little time alone also." Mikki said. Katara looked at them and was dragged off. _

_Zuko watched her and sighed. "So Zuko, I heard you were a gang man before you got here." Zuko nodded. "Yes, almost gang leader, but that was T's job." he said darkly. Mikki nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Do they have anything here besides...blood?" Zuko asked. A little sick face at the end. Mikki nodded. "Ya, but whats wrong you should like it." Zuko shook his head. "Don't care for it too much." MIkki nodded slowly and watched him as he drank. _

_Zuko gulped and called the waiter over. "Yes how may I help you?" the lady asked. "Um what do you have to drink here?" he asked. "We have bloody marrys, blood tims, and red beer." Zuko growled and rolled his eyes. "I'll have a red beer, I guess." he said. The waiter nodded and walked off. Mikki smiled and took another sip of his drink. _

_Nikki and Kara had Katara's arms and were dragging her to a bright pink room. Katara covered her eyes for a second and opend them she gasped and closed her eyes. "Oh come on deary you have to have fun sometime." Nikki said. Katara shook her head. "I'm too young for this!" she whispered. Kara smiled. "How old are you?" "I'm only fourteen!" she said. Nikki nodded and pulled her hands away. "I was the same age when I saw this." she said. Katara blushed furisouly and turned her head away._

_"Oh come on Katara it isn't that bad, there's nothing wrong." Kara said. "If you haven't noticed it's a room full of naked men and woman!" Katara whispered. NIkki and Kara rolled their eyes and also stripped. Katara looked and gasped. "What are you doing!" she said. "Come on I'll show you, but first, clothes off." Nikki said. Katara waited a second them slipped her robe she put on off. _

_Then a couple more things fell to the floor and she followed the girls. "Come on this way, we're almost there." they both whispered. Then finally they came to a hot spring. Katara gasped and smiled. "Wow..." she barly whispered. NIkki nodded. "What are we waiting for, let's swim." Kara said and the two jumped in. Katara covered her self the best she could and climbed down the stairs. She was getting a lot of looks from the guys, some were smirking, cheaking her out, and some were just looking. _

_She blushed furiouly and sat down in the water, trying to hide her body the best she could. Then Kara and Nikki swam up too her and started to pull her arm. "Oh come on now dear, we're here why not enjoy it?" Kara said. Nikki nodded and gave a sly smiled. "We're going to the place where most of the cute ones go." she said. Katara turned crimson now. "I don't know...what about Zuko? What will he think!" she said a little over a whisper. Nikki and Kara shrugged. "Here it doesn't matter." Kara said. Then she pushed Katara in front of them and smiled. "We're here." they both said.

* * *

_

I know it was short but the site is doing...well something if you write stories u will know what I'm talking about. Somthing about changing the site or something...oh well it made me think so whatever...R&R

-Z.F


	6. Important note!

A/N: Okay everyone I need to know should I delete this story or keep going. Or if anyone really wants to they can finish I don't really care, but I don't like how this story is going. So please tell me. Thanks much.

yours truly

-Z.F


End file.
